Declaracion
by herms weasley
Summary: Lily por fin se decide declararse a James y no encuentra mejor manerra que escribirle una cancion explicandole del porque de sus rechazos leanlo y a ver que les parece


Hola, acá les dejo un pequeño One Shot, de Lily y James, de cómo se dio su primera cita y esta inspirado en un poema que escribí, si este les gustan pueden darse una vuelta por otros que tengo escritos, espero que les agrade

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Los personajes son de jk, por desgracia T-T

**DECLARACION**

Estábamos en la sala común yo me encontraba tremendamente nerviosa, ya que al día siguiente, había un baile, más específicamente el de navidad y yo junto con mis amigas,Helena y Ayla, íbamos a tocar unas cuantas canciones, pero eso no era lo que me tenia tan preocupada si no que yo iba a tener que componer una canción, para el espectáculo

El cual pensaba aprovechar para declararme, a un chico que me tenía loca y que me acosaba constantemente, al cual yo había rechazado en innumerables ocasiones, es que me daba miedo sufrir era uno de los mas mujeriegos de la escuela y creo que me quiere como una especie de trofeo, ya que soy la única que lo ha rechazado, pero si supiera que cada noche sueño con su labios rozando los míos, que cada noche sueño con sus manos acariciándome de mil maneras diferentes, dándome un calor indescriptible junto con un placer, que simplemente el pánico es lo que me detiene cada vez que lo veo , de lanzarme a sus brazos y ver si mis sueños son reales, pero no lo digo y creo que es el momento de hablar, de confesar todo esto que tengo dentro. Y estoy segura ahora de tomar el riesgo que signifique hacerlo por eso en este baile de mi ultimo curso, se lo diré y de la única manera que me expreso en una canción.

Lily empezó a escribir como condenada, ya que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, y al rato estaba lista, llamo a sus amigas para ver como quedaba y en su último ensayo, quedo perfecta, se fueron a dormir impaciente por que llegara la noche siguiente.

Era el día del baile, todo era una locura, principalmente en el cuarto donde habitaban tres chicas de 7º, a las cuales les tocaba hacer un show, túnicas de gala iban y venían, maquillajes, accesorios y ninguna estaba clara de que ponerse, cuando al fin se decidieron, bajaron al gran comedor para ver que todo estaba donde debía ya que por nada del mundo querían que algo les arruinaran el espectáculo.

Apareció el director, diciéndoles que era hora de presentarse, se subieron al escenario, la pelirroja observo a su alrededor y en una de las mesas de adelante se encontraba el, con su grupo de amigos, la estaba mirando todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de excitación y miedo de que la rechazara, pero por algo era de la casa de los valientes. Tomo valor y hablo al público que esperaba ansioso.

-Hola acá esta el espectáculo de hoy, espero que los disfruten- que estupidez había dicho se encontraba realmente nerviosa, le temblaban las manos, empezó a cantar la primera canción, después de unas cuanta y cuando llegaba todo esto al final, se decidió por completo a hacer lo que tenia planeado de antemano- bueno, esta es nuestra ultima canción, la cual la voy a dedicar a una persona muy especial para mi, aunque el no lo sepa, deseo que le explique muchas cosas de porque de mi actitud por el, y lo que siento, cada vez que lo veo, de todo lo que significa para mi, el hecho de que esta canción esta compuesta exclusivamente para el, sin nada mas que decir las dejo con esta creación que se llama " Sueño cosas imposibles"- por que siempre que estaba histérica se ponía a parlotear como loca, empezó la melodía, lenta, llena de sentimientos, y empezó a cantar, sin clavar la vista en nadie, aun no era el momento adecuado.

**_Sueño cosas imposibles  
En este mundo cruel  
Que me hace bajar  
De mi nube de ensueño  
Porque me devuelves a la realidad  
De la cual huyo sin parar._**

Bajo del escenario y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, totalmente abstraída por la canción, ya no era dueña de sus actos, solo le quedaba sentir y soñar de que todo eso tuviera un buen final. **_  
_**  
**_Una realidad absorbente  
Una realidad destructora  
De vidas, de esperanzas fallidas  
De sueños imposibles_**

Ni siquiera sabia a donde se dirigía, aun no cruzaba una sola mirada con el que la miraba completamente embelezado, aunque tenia cierto aire triste en sus bellas facciones, como si pensara que esa canción iba a algún otro, si supiera que solo estaba dedicada a el, pero había ya sufrido demasiados rechazos, su corazón se encontraba herido y ella debía sanarlo.

__

Como de estar en tu regazo ahora  
Como de estar sintiéndote a ti ahora  
Junto a mi, al lado mío  
Demostrándome tus debilidades  
Demostrándote mis debilidades  
Siendo tu la principal de ellas  
Queriendo ser yo la principal de las tuyas

Cada vez se alejaba mas, rodeando mesas y demás, no quería que se diera cuenta hasta llegar a un punto donde ella estuviera completamente segura de que al estar frente a el su voz no fallaría, y pudiera terminar la canción.****

Vuelvo a soñar cosas imposibles  
Como estar en tus brazos  
Tu gritando que me amas  
Yo gritando que te amo  
Siendo uno solo

En el preciso momento de decir la ultimas palabras, unas lagrimas rebeldes asomaban en sus ojos, en un intento por detenerlas los cerro, lo cual fue peor, porque en esos momentos se le vinieron las imágenes de sus sueños los cuales creía imposibles, pero estaba decidida a luchar por ellos.

**_  
Me temo a mi misma  
A este amor fallido  
A mi propio corazón  
Porque se que en su momento  
Puedes convertirte en mi razón  
Que no haya nada mas importante  
Que verte bien mi amor_**

Siguió cantando, como si le fuese la vida en ello, como si todo lo que sintiese se resumiera con esas simples palabras, sus mas oscuros deseos, sus mas escondidos temores, se estuvieran rebelando para salir a la luz del sol, para que fueran escuchados y tomados en cuenta por su terca dueña.****

Que me olvide de mi misma  
De mi dignidad, solo por estar  
Una noche mas en tus brazos  
Saboreando tus labios  
Percibiendo tu aroma  
Que me enloquece, que me abstrae  
Que me hace olvidar  
Que yo no soy nada mas que un juego  
Para ti amor

En ese momento ya había dado completamente la vuelta por el salón, hasta estar muy cerca de su amado, se sentó en un puesto libre y continuo cantando con lo ojos cerrados sin mirara a nadie, sin dar ningún indicio de para quien iba dedicada esa hermosa canción, que había hecho emocionar a todos los presentes.

****

Pero lo que más temo  
Es que llegue el día  
que no me importe  
ser solo un capricho de tu corazón  
que no me importe  
nada más que tu amor

Todavía no se decidía a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con sus bella mirada castaña, que en ese momento estaba fija en ella, estaba segura, pero si hubiera levantado la vista se hubiera sorprendido ya que se encontraba empañada por lagrimas de frustración ya que pensaba en el afortunado, al cual esas bellas palabras se dirigían.

**_  
Temo convertirme  
en una marioneta  
en tus brazos  
como tantas otras  
que han pasado  
por tus manos  
_**

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, abrió los ojos lentamente como si eso fuera a detener el tiempo, su cuerpo sentía pánico de cómo podía concluir su experiencia, el temor a ser rechazada era demasiado grande, pero los abrió y se levanto para seguir con su acto.

**_  
Que me moldees a tu voluntad  
que me hagas sentir especial  
y luego despertar, para darme cuenta  
que fue un sueño nada mas_**

Se fue dirigiendo directamente hacia el, que la observaba estupefacto, cuando se encontró a su lado, se puso de rodillas, para que sus miradas se encontraran a la misma altura (ya que el se hallaba sentado) y apoyo su mano en su muslo y mirándolo fijamente siguió.

**_  
Me temo a mi misma  
temo no llegar a tus expectativas  
y que me dejes por alguien mas  
que te haga vibrar _**

Ya se estaba terminando la canción y al saber la continuación de esta, hizo algo que no estaba planeado, poso su pulgar por debajo de sus ojos, acariciando como tantas veces había deseado hacer.

**_  
Como tu a mi con solo mirar  
tus ojos que irradian fuego  
mi mirada que sueña con ellos_**

Se puso de pie y se alejo un par de pasos de el, para terminar la canción y darle mas emotividad al asunto.****

Pero hoy te rechazo mi amor  
porque me temo a mi misma  
y a tu caprichoso corazón

Cuando la melodía se termino, todo el mundo la observaba y después de unos segundos en el cual la sorpresa predominaba en el ambiente, lograron reaccionar y soltaron un túmulos de aplausos, ella observo a toda esa gente que se hallaba arremolinada en su alrededor y fijo su mirada en el escenario, donde sus amigas tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, ella sabia que era por que esta canción también a ellas le venia de perlas, ya que todo eso les ocurría lo mismo, pero con los dos chicos que rodeaban a su amor.

-Creo que esta claro para quien esta dedicada esta canción- y miro a la persona que se encontraba al frente de ella, le dedico una tierna sonrisa- y espero que le aya explicado el porque de tantas veces que lo rechace, que era solo miedo a sufrir, pero he decidido olvidar el miedo- dijo y tomo antes- no por nada pertenezco a Griffyndor, tengo hacer honor a su nombre-sonrió con picardía- James ¿ Quieres salir conmigo?- y después agrego algo insegura- todavía- y se formo un extraño silencio, el cual se rompió cuando el después de un rato de perplejidad, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, como ella siempre había querido- claro, lily solo espero que no te arrepientas- respondió y así entremedio de los aplausos y las personas que con lo ojos llorosos, porque había sido demasiado hermoso , ambos se fueron a su sala común de la mano, riendo y besándose.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que su amor duraría por lo que quedaba de sus vidas y seguiría después de la muerte, ya que esta no fue capaz de llevárselos por separado y que por muy trágica que fue su muerte, ellos tuvieron el consuelo de poder seguir a la otra vida juntos como tantos amantes le hubiese gustado y les gustaría que les pasara.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, se que no es nada fuera de lo común quizás con la excepción de que lily es la que le pide la cita, yo realmente creía que después de años persiguiéndola james era lo mínimo, como ya sabéis si les gusto dejen REVIEWS, si por el contrario

No les agrado para nada tb me dejan un REVIEWS.

Besos

Herms weasley, hermana de Quid Morgan


End file.
